DON'T KILL MY VOLUPTURE
|print usa = |digital us = |isbn us = |chapters = 270. WARning 271. If You Rise From The Ashes 272. Don't Kill My Volupture 273. DOG eat DOG 274. The Monster 275. The United Front 2& WhiteThis chapter originally appears as "United Front2 Red&White" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 276. Blockin' BeastThis chapter originally appears as "Blookin' Beast" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 277. Corrosion of Conformity 278. Heal for The Crash |viz = 270. WARning 271. If You Rise From the Ashes 272. Don't Kill My Volupture 273. DOG eat DOG 274. The Monster 275. The United Front 2(Red & White) 276. Blockin' Beast 277. Corrosion of Conformity 278. Heal for The Crash }} DON'T KILL MY VOLUPTURE is the thirty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of the rescue squad have made it as far as the fortress of Las Noches and are one step closer to freeing Orihime Inoue from the Arrancars' clutches. And although the battles in Hueco Mundo have been brutal, the opponents have been surprisingly honorable. But that is about to change... Bleach All Stars Chapters 270. WARning Ulquiorra tells Ichigo that he was the one to kidnap Orihime and the two of them begin fighting. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 161: The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation * Episode 162: Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete 271. If You Rise From The Ashes Ulquiorra easily defeats Ichigo and reveals himself as the 4th strongest Espada. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 162: Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete 272. Don't Kill My Volupture Ulquiorra leaves Ichigo for dead and Uryū comes to aid Renji. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Renji Abarai # Szayelaporro Granz # Uryū Ishida # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 162: Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete * Episode 163: Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness 273. DOG eat DOG Grimmjow saves Orihime and Uryū begins his battle with Szayelaporro. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Pesche Guatiche # Szayelaporro Granz Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 163: Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness 274. The Monster Uryū and Renji decide to fight together. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Szayelaporro Granz # Pesche Guatiche # Renji Abarai # Menoly Mallia # Loly Aivirrne # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 163: Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness 275. The United Front 2& White Uryū and Renji are able to outsmart Szayelaporro. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Szayelaporro Granz # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Birstanne Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 164: Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense 276. Blockin' Beast Szayelaporro survives the blow and leaves to change his clothes. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Szayelaporro Granz # Uryū Ishida # Dondochakka Birstanne # Pesche Guatiche # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 164: Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense 277. Corrosion of Conformity Grimmjow brings Orihime to heal Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 164: Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense 278. Heal for The Crash After getting Ulquiorra out of the way, Grimmjow readies for his battle with Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 165: Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow Author's Notes References Navigation 31